Two Directions End in One Spot
by pompom1124
Summary: T for mention of blood and massacre along w/ poverty One sign pointed right and the other left. The one in the right had a white dove and was pointing to a bright town with laughter. The one on the left had a C in the middle of the circle and pointed to a grey and eery town with sirens and cars. They both seemed important... But which one held his future?


America smiled holding his knees near a giant oak tree. The wind was calm, the sky was blue and cloudless, and the grass was fresh and a healthy green color. America looked up and got up. He saw the giant sight of the city, the skyscrapers, and the wires. That was where is new future was.

Grabbing his bike he slowly started to ride downwards the hill. His white shirt flapped in the wind, and his jeans felt more comfortable. America laughed and started to hold out his arms. He started to pedal without holding the handlebars. Soon he put his arms on the handle bar and guided himself on the path full of dirt and rocks. Reaching sign his face scrunched up and was clouded in confusion.

One sign pointed right and the other left. The one in the right had a white dove and was pointing to a bright town with laughter. The one on the left had a C in the middle of the circle and pointed to a grey and eery town with sirens and cars. They both seemed important... But which one held his future?

America heard the crunch of rubber bicycles against rocks and turned. Right next to him was an exact version of him. The only difference was their clothes. This one wore a loose grey jacket that said Alfred and sweat pants. he smiled and waved hello.

America smiled and waved back. The clone stared at the signs and looked worried. He turned to America who shrugged. After a few minutes America finally made his decision. Dropping his bicycle, he hugged his clone and walked to the left side of the town. The clone's face saddened but slowly nodded.  
-6-

Alfred walked into the happy sunny city, smiling at the happy children. He saw a red apple in the floor, picked it up, and placed it on the stand.

Soon a couple was dancing and twirling around near the sidewalk where children play. As the rope smacked against the wall while the children sang their innocent songs, people where out in the balcony smoking, laughing, or greeting each other. Alfred waved at one of the men outside of his balcony. The man waved back with two fingers.

Alfred saw the American flag waving proudly upon a pole, in which he saluted. Walking passed a chalk made picture of two stick figures holding hands in the middle of the city, he kneeled in front of three girls playing jump rope. They giggled and continue to jump. Alfred smiled and kept on walking until he heard his phone ring.

He frowned when he saw America's face.  
-6-6-

America walked around the city. He stood in front of a store names Amelia's Boutique. He gasped at his reflection. He was wearing a tux, his hair was combed, and he was carrying a blue tooth earpiece. As his phone rang, he saw Alfred's face. He ignored it and continue to walk around taking in the buildings and companies. All of them had the encircled C on the bottom of their logo.

The skyscrapers speared the sky, their shadows intimidating the smaller companies. There was a build board with a new laptop brand. It had the words,

Faster. Better. Stronger.

The next leap for Man-kind towards the future.

America turned and saw a magazine shop filled with cardboard cutout a of colorful teen pop stars. But no matter how much color these company's showed off, this side of the city seemed sad and grey.

A red convertible zoomed off causing a giant cloud of smoke to be emitted. Another billboard that stated,

700 Horsepower. Run on pure O-I-L. The next generation of traveling.  
A Taykin 2018. Get yours today.

America kept walking until he reached the building in the square middle of the city. Walking into the building, Americas heart started to harden.

Inside the meeting room America pulled out a chart and circled several dots on the graph. Grabbing a red marker, he circled the highest number on the board and added a hundred. He passed papers around and waited for a response. The men smiled and laughed clapping at the marvelous plan to get them richer. The man who seemed in charge signed a check and handed it to America causing him smiled.

Let his reign begin.  
6-6-6-6

Alfred stared at the TV in from of him. And what he saw displeased him. There was his 'twin', America, making a speech. Though the speech promised many great things, Alfred saw through the lies. He saw the creaks and holes in the speech but couldn't see the effect. Alfred walked away from the TV and strolled to the other side of his city.  
Soon he saw banners of the encircled C alongside the American flag. Alfred turned and saw poverty. There was a women curled up in a ball, a man begging for food, and a girl with a hollow face and skinny arms. Enraged Alfred did what any American does.

Stand up and try to make a change.

He stood on a box screaming and yelling how it was wrong society was to lie. How it was wrong that the companies had taken over the nation and caused distress. How it was wrong they didn't do anything yet to change these problems. Everyone cheered in agreement and started to get up and march. And they were marching to the heart of the monster.  
-6-61-6-6

America turned in his swivel chair and took a sip of his cocktail. Standing up, he walked towards the gigantic window and stared out. Everything was dark. Everything was grey and strict, just like this building. He had the money, the power, he needed nothing. Just the way he liked it. No struggle, all rewards.

Well for him anyways.

As he surveyed the streets, what he saw shocked him. It was horrifying and terrible.

It was a massacre.

6-6-6-6-6

Alfred heard the gunshots but ignored them. He was aware of the falling citizens but he knew they would have wanted him to move on. As they moved on closer, voices and fists raised, the guards picked up a gun and fired.

Bullseye.

Alfred clutched his chest. The blood started spewing out. He fell dead, I front of everyone. In front of America.

America screamed pounding his fists against the glass window. What has he done?

6-6-6

America woke up screaming. He breathed heavily and looked around. Nothing. Just a regular room that looked like any other at two in the morning.

America fell on his pillow and rested his arm on his forehead feeling the beads of sweat against his forehead.

That dream...

What did it mean?

-3-3-2-3-3-3-3-/3/3-3/3/3/33/3/3

I would really appreciate it if you guys told me your interpretations by review.  
For now Read & Review. Based on the song Handlebars.


End file.
